


Afternoon

by tsubasafan



Series: And Until the End [16]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane returns home and spends some time in bed with Fai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Set during From the Beginning. Written for zelinxia who gave me the idea.

They were still both panting a little, but their breathing had calmed in the passing minutes. A wide goofy smile stretched across Kurogane's lips. Brushing a hand through his hair he laid on his back as his the fingers of his other hand was laced with Fai's own hand. The room was warm and still held the faint scent of sex.

It was mid afternoon. Fai had finished his prayers, Toshihiko was gone with his grandfather and their retainer into the city, and Tsumebe was with her handmaidens making lunch. Kurogane had come back early that morning from a nearby village having spent two days away.

Over breakfast as he listened to all of his son's adventures since his departure he'd looked beside him and to Fai. He had let his gaze linger for more than was required making Fai pause in surprise before going back to their son. At the first opening they got Kurogane had rushed the blonde to their bedroom.

"That was some welcome home." Fai stretched out beside him, on his back as well, staring up at the ceiling.

"You have no idea." Kurogane's smile widened, feeling smug and a little proud of himself for reducing his husband to a well sated pile of goo.

"I think you might have to show me then." Fai grinned. His body ached dully and pleasantly as the sweat cooled on his skin.

"In a few minutes, I don't think I could move right now if I wanted." Kurogane turned his head to face his spouse, still grinning, eyes bright.

Fai laughed. He liked this post coital routine they had. Both of them relaxed and joking and having fun. "Good to know Kuro-jelly that I can make you that tired still."

"You make it sound like we're old."

"Just a little, but you'll always be Kuro-stud." Fai turned his head to wink at Kurogane.

"Tch. You're an idiot like always."

"But you like me being pervy~ And you have no room to talk, making bedroom eyes at me." Pouting he tightened his hold on Kurogane's hand as the other man chuckled.

"I walked into that one didn't I?"

"A little. I'm not complaining. I like you spontaneous." Fai wanted to close the distance between them and kiss Kurogane sweetly, however he didn't have the energy to roll over.

"Just glad chichiue didn't notice or gods forbid Toshihiko. " He did not need his son asking questions again about why he and Fai did certain things. The boy already blushed when they stood too close.

"I think he's a little young still and your dear father is used to us by now." Fai grinned, shooting a look at Kurogane. "Just be glad you don't have to give him a talk for a few more years."

"Don't say that." He groaned at the mere thought and moved a hand over his face. "That's going to be awkward..."

"Don't sweat it, you'll do good. You've learned enough to tell him what to do." Fai ran his thumb gently along Kurogane's calloused skin.

"You think so?"

"Yep, I've taught you everything I know." Kurogane moved them, rolling onto his side and wrapping arms around Fai snugly, lips pressed against the others shoulder.

"Smart ass."

"You like my mouth and my ass for that matter." Fai joked, fingers still entwined. Kurogane was warm, but it wasn't unpleasant.

"I do." Kurogane smirked as Fai laughed again.

They would eventually have to clean up and go about the rest of their day. It could be anything that would need either of their attention and it was rare they were able to spend a precious hour or two alone in their room without a care in the world except for each other. So for now the two of them would soak in every second, possibly squeeze in another round of sex, and just be glad they were here and together.


End file.
